


Ring (And You)

by afterthenovels



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, engaged!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterthenovels/pseuds/afterthenovels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> Kurt being nervous and therefore OCD because of school and it somehow turns into a tick involving his engagement (or later wedding) ring because it calms him down to think of Blaine? </p>
<p>Written after 5.01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring (And You)

**Author's Note:**

> Just moving a few of my older drabbles to AO3 in honor of Glee AO3 Fic Fest! :)

It starts by accident, really. No one ever told Kurt that the end of NYADA's spring term is even more brutal than the beginning, and on top of classes and homework and exams he also has the intership at Vogue and the irregular hours at the diner on his plate. It really isn't any surprise that he wakes up every morning with anxiety crawling beneath his skin, all the stress he's under making him kick off his covers a little more angrily than he usually does.

He has two huge exams and three presentations coming up, plus a night-shift at the diner, and he also promised Isabelle he would come in tomorrow for a few staff meetings, and right now he can hear Rachel and Santana arguing in the kitchen, something about running out of hot water again, and god, how is he ever going to get through this week?

Kurt sits up, turning to face the mirror next to his bed. He glances at the alarm clock on his bedside table –- 7:14, right on time –- and then lifts his left hand, touching the side of his nose three times. He used to do it a few months ago, before his dad got his test results back, and since it kind of worked back then, he has started doing it again; just to make himself feel like he  _will_  get through the day with success. Like he can control at least something, if he can't control his crazy teachers and sloppy co-workers and all the stress he's under.

Why does no one in high school ever tell you how hard college actually is?

He rests his index finger against his nose, absent-mindedly thinking about the clothes he's going to wear today. Something clear and colorful, something that makes him feel comfortable in his own skin so he can get through that one presentation about –-

The engagement ring on his finger catches his eye, and he blinks, lowering his hand.

He should call Blaine tonight. They could both rant about their stupid teachers and Blaine could tell him how the college applications are going, and then Kurt could fall asleep with Blaine's calm breathing and sleepy words against his ear, imagining that Blaine is already here in New York with him, safe and loving and smelling like that silly raspberry hairgel he insists on using.

Kurt smiles, stroking the ring and turning it around on his finger, thinking about Blaine's smile and the way Blaine's eyes light up whenever he sees Kurt, the way he would rub his thumb over the silver ring himself if he was here, still looking slightly amazed by their engagement, and how he would most likely press a quick kiss on the corner of Kurt's mouth and tell him how much he loves him and how everything's going to be alright and...

Kurt blinks again, coming out of his thoughts and looking down at the ring. His skin doesn't itch anymore. In fact, he feels a lot calmer than he did when he woke up, like he's completely ready to face whatever NYADA and Vogue and the Spotlight Diner decide to throw in his way today.

Huh.

 

\---

 

It turns into a thing after that. He stops touching the side of his nose every morning, eases up with the extra bright clothes and only arranges his toiletries neatly because he has always been meticulous, not because he believes that his day will be a good one only if his hairspray is right next to his favorite skin cream.

Instead, whenever he feels stressed or anxious or like everything is going wrong and he has no control over anything, he stops for a moment, breathes in and turns the engagement ring around his finger a few times. If he's in a hurry he just touches it, lets himself focus on the cool metal for a second or two, and he instantly feels better. The ring is so connected to Blaine, to the way Blaine makes him feel, to _them_ , that he instinctively thinks about Blaine when he touches the ring, thinks about how Blaine would hold him and kiss him if he was here.

It helps. He has known for a long time that Blaine is one of the few people who can calm him down and almost the only one who always knows the right thing to say or do, knows when Kurt needs his space and when he's desperate for someone to hold him.

Apparently the engagement ring Blaine gave him has almost the same effect. It's not the same, of course; it's not Blaine, it's not the feeling of Blaine's arms around him or the gentle touch of his lips –- but it still helps. More than anything else.

 

\---

 

Blaine has been living with Kurt in New York for a month when he brings it up.

They're having coffee in one of their favorite coffeeshops, finally getting a chance to talk properly after several days of barely missing each other. Kurt still has his classes, his internship and his work, and Blaine has been caught up in his orientation week, running from place to place and trying to figure everything out. They have been so busy that the only time they've seen each other has been late in the evenings when they just have the energy to share a goodnight's kiss before they both fall asleep, exhausted by everything.

"Are you excited for Fashion Week?" Blaine asks, playing with the lid of his coffee.

Kurt groans. "Ugh, don't even ask. Of course I'm excited, but it's like everyone turns into incompetent and unsure idiots when the Fashion Week rolls around. I swear I've never seen so many mistakes in my entire life, and that's saying something-– Blaine?"

Blaine is staring at his hands across the table, a small smile playing on his lips, and Kurt belatedly realizes that he has been turning the engagement ring around his finger once again. He has been playing with the cool metal band ever since they started talking about their current projects, and he didn't even notice it before Blaine did.

"Oh. Um," Kurt stammers, averting his eyes and letting go of the ring.

"I've noticed you doing that," Blaine says hesitantly, reaching over the table and moving his fingertips over the ring's surface. Kurt shivers at the touch. "Is it... We can get it resized if it doesn't fit or-–"

"It calms me down," Kurt interrupts, lifting his eyes to meet Blaine's confused gaze. "I do it whenever I feel stressed or anxious, and it just... It helps. Feeling the ring against my finger makes me think about you and how you always make me feel so safe and connected and _loved_ , and... I can try to stop if it's weird," he adds, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"No, no, don't do that," Blaine rushes to say. "It's... nice." He ducks his head with a blush, his eyelashes fanned over his cheeks, and Kurt's breath catches in his throat at the sight. "I mean, it's nice that I can help you somehow, even if I'm not here," Blaine finishes, smiling.

"But you are here now." It finally clicks in Kurt's head. He spent so many months missing Blaine and hoping he was here already that he sometimes forgets that Blaine really is here now, that he's not going back to Ohio after a few days. Kurt can hold him and kiss him as much as he wants, and he doesn't have to imagine it anymore.

Blaine looks up, his smile softening. "I am, aren't I?" he says and takes Kurt's hand, slowly stroking his thumb over the ring.

Kurt takes a shuddering breath, feeling the way the tension and stress slip away from him. It's even better when it's Blaine touching the ring, when it's Blaine's soft fingers caressing the silver and turning it slowly around Kurt's finger, and god, Kurt gets to have this every day for the rest of his life.

For all eternity.

"So," Blaine starts, drawing the word out as he plays with Kurt's hand and nudges his foot under the table. "Tell me more about these incompetent idiots."

Kurt laughs and keeps holding on to Blaine's hand.

 

\---

 

Kurt knows he's trembling, but it's not with nerves or anxiety this time, not because he's stressed or because he feels like he's not in control. He has never been more in control, has never been more sure about anything, and the only thing that's making his fingers twitch right now is pure and unadulterated excitement.

Blaine's hand is sure and warm in his, his thumb stroking over the ring in a familiar gesture, and Kurt wonders if it will still feel the same when it's not his engagement ring anymore but his wedding ring, the beautiful golden band they chose together and that matches Blaine's own ring perfectly.

He has a hunch it will feel even better.

Suddenly Blaine's fingers shiver against his own, excitement running through his body as well, and Kurt takes a deep breath before he says the words he's been ready to say for years.

"I do."


End file.
